


lets not

by jadexleah



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this when I was 15, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadexleah/pseuds/jadexleah
Summary: russell howard/frankie boyle/jimmy carrits their first year anniversary, but they agreed strictly no giftscute lil bedroom moment





	lets not

"we have to go frankie"

frankie groaned. no, he most definitely did not want to go, however he knew jimmy hadnt kicked up a fuss when he took him to meet his parents. 

"oh come on, dont be like this" jimmy said with a look of faux sadness on his face.

frankie smiled, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. he glanced over at russell taking a nap, cloud shirt hitched up against his chest, his blond hair messy. it had been russell's family first, then frankie's. today it was jimmy's turn.

"okay then, not that i have much choice, russell is adamant on tasting your dad's experimental cakes"

jimmy grinned at him and zipped the suitcase up. they were all positioned on or near the bed - russell taking up most of it, jimmy stood at the foot of the bed and frankie sat perched on the edge.

jimmy walked over to frankie and sat next to him, his arm around his shoulders, and they sat there contented, for a moment, before they heard russell stir lightly from sleep.

after taking in a massive yawn the blond asked  
"how long have i been asleep for?", still blinking lazily from the sleep.

jimmy and frankie turned around to look at russell then gave each other a knowing glance. a moment, then both dived on russell, tickling ever inch of him. he screeched and laughed 

"arghhh, get off me!"

frankie had to stop due to the giggles wracking his body, and moved to the side a little, but jimmy kept on at it until he was on top of russell, pinning him down.  
eventually, the laughter died out and was replaced by something else. 

" lets not... at least not tonight, jimmy" russell quietly pleaded from under him. jimmy just shook his head disapprovingly albeit lovingly. a small, comfortable silence drifted until:

"... its our anniversary isnt it?", jimmy mused, finally catching on

"yeah, it is" frankie smiled, climbing over to to jimmy who was straddling russell's hips with his knees. frankie slowly slipped off jimmy's jacket and started to slowly, gently, softly kiss his neck. jimmy smiled.

"good job i already cancelled"

and his two lovers weren't the least bit surprised.


End file.
